Перез Хилтон
Марио Армандо Лавандейра Младший (23 марта 1978, Майами), известный как 'Перез Хилтон ' - американский блогер. Его сайт, Perezhilton.com (бывший PageSixSixSix.com), известен своими публикациями новостей, касающихся личной жизни музыкантов, актёров и знаменитостей. Его фирменный стиль состоит из публикаций таблоидных фотографий, к которым он пририсовывал свои собственные комментарии и картинки, часто порнографического содержания. Его блог часто подвергается негативной критике за его активное «разоблачение» знаменитостей, скрывающих свою гомосексуальность. Отношения с Леди Гагой В конце 2011, вековая дружба между Хилтоном и Гагой подошла к концу. Причиной их ссоры стало поведение Переза, во время съемок интервью Perez Hilton Superfan7 июля в Сиднее. Во время интервью, Перез начал критиковать альбом Born This Way и спрашивать ужасные вопросы. Через несколько дней она перестала разговаривать с ним. В феврале 2013, Леди Гага отменила свой тур из-за травмы бедра. По заявление Гаги в твиттере, Перез прислал ей фотографию инвалидной коляски с надписью "КАРМА" и Мадонной с пистолетом в руках. В августе, во время выхода сингла "Applause", Перез публиковал ссылки на нелегальное скачивание песни в сети и часто комментировал отсутствие успеха у сингла. 18 августа, пользователь твиттера написал Гаге, что видел Переза в доме, где Гага снимает квартиру. Гага попросила его прислать фотографии в качестве доказательств, прежде чем утверждать, что Перез преследует ее. В тот же день, Перез опубликовал заявление на своем сайте, в котором он отрицал преследование Гаги. Он утверждал, что искал место, чтобы жить в Нью-Йорке после рождения сына, и он не знал, что Гага живет здесь. Их вражда заставила фанатов присылать негативные сообщения Перезу, угрожая ему и его маленькому сыну. Хилтон отправил сообщение родителям Леди Гаги, заявив " Если что нибудь случится со мной или моим сыном, ваша кровь появится на ваших руках. Надеюсь вы сможете оказать помощь своей дочери, так как она нуждается в этом!". После этого, Гага попросила фанатов прекратить отправлять негативные сообщения. В 2015, Перез стал писать хвалебные статьи в своем блоге о Гаге, что привело людей к вопросам об их отношениях с Гагой. Вскоре после этого, он записал видео, в котором он рассказал, что написал Гаге письмо с извинениями, и что он хочет закончить их вражду. Фотографии PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(4 июля, 2008) 7-4-08 Perez Hilton's Party 001.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 007.jpg|(4 октября, 2008) 10-4-08 At Private Party 003.jpg 10-21-08 Arriving at the Kitsons 90210 Launch 001.jpg|(21 октября, 2008) 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 003.jpg|(24 октября, 2008) Perez hilton kisses up to lady gaga.jpg|(8 марта, 2009) 1 28129~86.jpg 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party 003.jpg|(11 марта, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg|(13 марта, 2009) 3-14-09 Leaving the Social Nightclub 001.jpg|(14 марта, 2009) 4-1-09 David LaChapelle Lady Gaga Birth Day Bash 001.jpg|(1 апреля, 2009) 6-19-09 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(19 июня, 2009) 6-19-09 Ultra party 004.jpg 6-21-09 After Party 002.jpg|(21 июня, 2009) 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 008.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA After Party 001.jpg 04-8-09 es Nail with Perez 006.jpg|(4 августа, 2009) 8-6-09 Japan with Perez hilton 3.jpg|(6 августа, 2009) Lady-gaga-perez-hilton-pg51257.jpg|(13 сентября, 2009) Beyonce-Perez-Hilton-Lady-Gaga-VMA-09-Backstage-Moments.jpg 3920079711 5318835055.jpg 9-15-09 Cocoperez.com Launch party.jpg|(15 сентября, 2009) 11-14-09 At MOCA Gala.jpg|(14 ноября, 2009) Lady Gaga & Perez Hilton backstage.jpg|(22 ноября, 2009) 12-30-09 Lady Gaga and Perez Hilton at Nobu Restaurant 01.jpg|(30 декабря, 2009) 12-30-09 At Nobu restaurant 002.jpg 12-30-09 At Nobu restaurant 001.jpg 6-11-10 At Asia de Cuba Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(11 июня, 2010) August 6, 2010 001.jpg|(6 августа, 2010) 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 003.jpg|(4 сентября, 2010) 9-12-10 Leaving MTV VMAs in LA 001.jpg|(12 сентября, 2010) Perez-hilton-lady-gaga-2011-grammy-awards oPt.jpg|(13 февраля, 2011) 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 003.jpg|(10 июля, 2011) 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 002.jpg 5-11-11 Perez Hilton Superfan 001.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 007.jpg|(13 июля, 2011) Категория:Связь с Леди Гагой